Happy New Year Spiderman
by Stifler1
Summary: The party is over and Peter is getting ready to sleep with his girlfriend when she find something in his room.


Ultimate Spiderman: HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Peter/Ava.

[Parker house, 01:24, Peter's room]

Peter was just coming out of the bathroom wearing his pajama pants, he saw Ava in lightgrey Loose pants and a tight purple sleeveless shirt as she held a box in her hand.

"Seriously, your aunt left _this_ here", said Ava and held a box of condoms towards Peter.

"What? ok THAT i didn't see coming", said Peter and then noticed a note on his desk, picking up the paper he read what she had written.

_'In case you and Ava have 'plans' for tonight just remember to be surely protected, you don't know how many teenagers get pregnant when they are drunk._

_If you don't have any 'plans' just keep the box just in case.'_

"Wow... well if anybody got drunk then it was Sam and Luke", said Peter after reading the note and lay Down on the bed.

"No kidding, i cant believe Sam poured ketchup in his hair, well... at least we have for another time unless you want to try some out now", said Ava and put the box on a table beside Peter's bed and lay down on the bed next to him.

"Well... i wouldn't mind", said Peter and put an arm around Ava's shoulders and pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.

Ava smirked before leaning closer towards him.

After a few seconds Ava leaned up and kissed his lips deeply, Peter kissed her back and let a hand run along her back.

They lay on the bed making out for about 5 minutes until Ava broke away and allowed Peter to take off her shirt.

"No bra?", asked Peter surprised as he stared at her perfect chest.

"I don't use them when i sleep, if i do i wake up with red marks from the straps", said Ava blushing a little.

"Well i don't mind", said Peter and started kissing her down the neck to her collarbone and further down to her chest until he found his way to her left nipple and started sucking on it and running his toungue over it as she started moaning.

His left hand made it's way to her right breast and started massaging it and felt her moving inside his pants, in response he let his hand run down from her breast and towards her panties and started sucking her other nipple.

Ava started breathing harder and found his dick and ran her hand up and down his shaft, as Peter found his way into her pants and moved his hand in between her legs.

Moving a finger along her folds Ava moaned a Little as he teased her by pressing his finger deeper inside every second.

Suddenly Ava started pulling off his pants and boxers before she moved away from him and took off her pants and panties as Peter used the oppertunity to get his own pants off.

Ava got onto her knees and slowly started sucking his dick.

Peter groaned in pleasure as Ava's head moved back and forth, going faster and deeper for about a minute until she got up and lay down on the bed with spread legs.

"Come on webhead, don't let me wait", said Ava seductively.

"As you wish Tiger", said Peter and started licking her folds.

Ava breathed hard as she felt Peter's toungue moving inside her.

Peter pressed two fingers inside her and pulled them out before pessing them inside Again.

"Getting enough?", asked Peter and rubbed his thumb against her clit as Ava was beginning to shake a Little, sweat could be seen on her body.

"I can take more than that webhead", said Ava but nearly gave a cry when Peter started fingering her faster than he had ever done before, they had been dating for 14 months and had started sleeping with each other 3 months earlier when they had been on a training mission that had lasted 4 days.

"You're so hot when you are sweating", said Peter as Ava clutched the sheet.

"Just shut up and fuck me webhead", moaned Ava, no longer to resist her libido.

"As you wish Tiger", said Peter and quickly put on a condom and positioned himself in front of her opening before pressing himself inside her.

Peter leaned in and locked his lips with Ava's as he started thrusting into her.

After about 30 minutes and 3 rounds later they lay in the bed with a blanket covering them.

""That... was... awesome", said Ava breathing heavily as she snuggled closer to Peter.

"Of course... that's what making love is", said Peter and placed an arm around Ava's shoulders and pulling her closer.

Peter gave her a kiss on her forehead before they drifted off to sleep


End file.
